Portable power supplies such as internal combustion engine (ICE) generators may be used to power remote devices. For example, portable power supplies may be used at construction sites to power tools when no electrical power is available. Typical portable power supplies, however, may be too heavy and/or may generate an insufficient amount of power. For example, a single worker may be required to transport a portable power supply around a construction site and possibly between levels of a building (e.g., via a ladder). As the power generation of a portable power supply increases, however, the weight also increases. Specifically, larger generating devices (e.g., engines/alternators) may be required to provide adequate power to the point of use.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.